Morning Sickness
by AkikoTokamo
Summary: Jack wakes up to find Kate missing, later finds her ill in the jungle with an something she says he can't fix JATE


_Disclaimer; i don't own lost or characters, slightly AU, there was NO skex _

_Jate and mentioning of Suliet _

* * *

><p>Jack woke slowly a small smile playing at his lips with his eyes still closed he turned on his side. He moved his arm to pull his love to him and his smile widened thinking how good life on the desert isle was now especially when it was compared the hell it had been.<p>

Thanks to Sayid, Charlie, an Other named Juliet and several of the other crash survivors Kate, himself and Sawyer had escaped from the Other's camp. Ben had been killed and the rest of the Others left them alone, the young girl Alex was reunited with her mother Danielle, Juliet had joined them on the beach and she and Sawyer were now in a blooming relationship. Best of all he and Kate had finally told one another how they felt while they had been imprisoned by Ben; all of which had been nearly 3 months ago.

Jack opened his eyes when his arm met the cool messy blanket where Kate had fallen to sleep in his arms. He sat up looking around for her but she wasn't in their tent. Fear started to creep up on him, a soft ocean breeze ruffled the tent flap through the gap he could see a rising sun. He pushed the fear back thinking about how Kate would often get up early to watch the sunrise; he got dress and headed out.

'_She normally wakes me up though to watch it with her,'_ he thought as he walked out of tent. No one else was up yet and Kate was not any where in sight. A lump form in Jack's throat, had the Others gone back to their dark ways? Had they stolen his Katie?

Jack ran toward the fruit trees in desperate hope that she had gotten up early to collect fruit for breakfast.

"Kate," he called for her as he drew closer. He stopped before reach the fruit trees, she was close he wasn't sure how he knew but he knew she was close by. "Kate," he called again. He held his breath not daring to make sound that could distract him. A faint painful groan came from in front of him slightly to his right.

Kate heard Jack calling for her, _'shit,'_ she thought, she didn't want him to find her like this. Using a tree she pulled herself up and managed to take a few shaking steps before she was hit wave of painful nausea and her knees gave out. She let out an audible groan as her stomach lurched, if she hadn't already been violently sick she would have been again; she moved to lean against a tree as she tried the only thing she could do, breathe through it.

Jack felt his heart drop when he found her. She was ghostly white and her eyes where closed, he knelt be side her; the only relief he had was that she as breathing.

"I'm okay," she told him before he could ask her.

"You're sick sweetheart," he said placing a hand on her forehead, it was drench and cold.

Kate shook her head trying to convince him otherwise then taking an inhale as her stomach lurched again.

"How long have you been sick?"

"A week," Kate said knowing she couldn't hide it any more.

"Kate," Jack said softly, "why didn't you tell me?" Anger surged through him, he wasn't mad at Kate he was mad himself, how could he have not seen she was sick?

"There isn't anything you can do to help it," Kate said looking up into his concerned brown eyes she sighed, "I've been trying to find a good way to tell you. I was actually planing on telling you later, tonight, guess that out of the question now though."

"What Kate?" Jack asked her confused, how come he couldn't help her? "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant Jack."

He blinked,_ 'pregnant'_ the word repeated in Jack's mind, the woman he loved more than life was pregnant with his child.

Kate watched as Jack's handsome face showed shock then quickly turned to happiness and a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to be a daddy," he said still sounding blissfully stunned much like a child at Christmas time.

"You're going to be a daddy," she smiled back at him, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You sure?" he asked moving to look into her eyes, their noses brushing.

"Yes, Jack I'm sure" she laughed, he gentle kissed her on the lips. He kissed her again her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in to deeper passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss he place one arm under her knees the other behind her back and effortlessly picked her up. She giggled as pulled away to look in to his deep brown eyes, she loved to sink into them; gently kissed him on the lips as he carried her bridal style back to their tent.

* * *

><p><em>thinking of writing more on this let me know what you think<em>


End file.
